


Why I Hate Zacharias Smith

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Why I Hate Zacharias Smith

为什么我恨扎卡赖斯·史密斯

by Harry James Potter

他瞪着，他不能相信，这真的……不可能。

“从我敌人身边走开，扎卡赖斯。”

扎卡赖斯转身，看到非常愤怒（还有些痛苦）的哈利·波特正盯着他。

“呃……不是你想的那样……”

“你是指你没有把你的魔杖指着我敌人的喉咙？还是你们没有在决斗？”哈利冷冰冰的问。

“好吧，那么就是你想的那样，”扎卡赖斯勉强承认，把魔杖从上述的喉咙移开，插回口袋里。“但是--”

“从我的视线里滚开，扎卡赖斯。你让我讨厌。如果你真的想要一个敌人，你可以去问问罗恩。你不能过来偷走我的。”

“什么，韦斯莱？他是个格兰芬多！跟格兰芬多做敌人可真没趣，”扎卡赖斯叫道。“这不公平！斯莱特林是最佳敌人，而他们都只想当格兰芬多的敌人！”

“你认为当格兰芬多的敌人没趣？”哈利问，他的问题直奔犯罪的第二人，德拉科·马尔福，眼里带着一丝受伤的表情。

“走开，史密斯。我要跟波特谈谈，”德拉科命令说，自从哈利出现，他的目光就没有从他身上移开过。

“什么？！”扎卡赖斯叫道，“你不能就这么让我走开！你不能！我们决斗过很多次，互相叫着名字，侮辱我们的朋友和家庭……难道我们在一起的时间对你什么也不算？”

“是的，什么也不算，我能，我正在，”德拉科回答，终于严厉的看着那个男孩。“你真的以为你对我有什么意义，赫奇帕奇？”他吐出最后这个词好像是什么恶心的东西。

“不，”扎卡赖斯哀诉着。“那分院帽犯了错……我应该是个格兰芬多……我想做你的敌人，马尔福！我从我第一次见到你就开始恨你！你不能离开我！我--”

“你第一次看到他是什么时候？”哈利插嘴问。

“什么？哦，嗯在分院的时候……这有什么关系吗？”扎卡赖斯迷惑问。

“啊哈！”哈利叫道。“我也是从第一次看到马尔福就开始恨他了。但是我第一次看到他是在摩金夫人的店里。在我们到学校之前！”他耀武扬威地说，笑容在他脸上漾开。

扎卡赖斯的脸因为失败皱了起来。“你会付出代价的，哈利波特，”他低声说。最后瞪了哈利一眼，转身走开了。

哈利怒视了德拉科一眼，也转身准备走掉。“不！等等！我可以解释！”德拉科辩护说。

哈利扭头看着德拉科。“没什么好说的，马尔福。你……你骗了我！你在我背后有了另一个敌人！”

“但是--”

“不，马尔福。我全心全意的恨你……而你在背后捅了我一刀。我知道你是个斯莱特林，但这就算对你也太低级了。”他坚决地扭回脑袋继续从他生命里的仇恨身边走开。

“全心全意的恨我？这是什么破话？”德拉科不可置信的叫着。“伏地魔呢？”他吐出伏地魔的名字好像那是什么丑陋的东西。当然它的确是。

哈利转过身，“那是不一样的……”他说，开始感到不安。

“有什么不一样，波特？哦，是的，那是不一样。你甚至从来不在我面前隐瞒。”

停顿。

“我对你来说从来不够好。既没有好到成为你的朋友，也没有好到当你的敌人，”他充满愤恨的说。

“那不是真的，”哈利温柔的说，“你真的是个很好的敌人。伏地魔只不过每年想杀死我一次。但是你，你总是在那儿！每一天，都试图把我的生活变成活生生的地狱。我从来没有像你这样专注的敌人，将来也不会有。”

德拉科露出一点点微笑。“你真的这么想？”

哈利点点头，为自己的演讲有一点脸红。

德拉科再次微笑起来。“我只是想让你嫉妒，你知道。”他的笑容暗淡了。“而你甚至没有注意到！我在走廊里和史密斯决斗了几个月，而你甚至没有发现我不再那么注意你啦！”他深呼吸了一下。“你甚至从来都不关心，”他沮丧的说。

“我不知道！”波特为自己辩护。“我今天看到你们两个才发现！”

“那就是我的意思，波特！你不会发现除非我在你的鼻子底下跟其他人决斗！看看你有多注意我，”他苦涩的说。

“我……我只是有点分心……”波特迟疑不决的说。

“哈，分心去想伏地魔，”德拉科讥讽的说。

长长的停顿。

“我该期待什么？”德拉科悲哀的问，并没有针对谁。“好像我可以指望同伏地魔那样邪恶的黑魔王竞争。他杀了你的父母！管格兰杰叫泥巴种，侮辱韦斯莱难道可以比得上他。”

哈利盯着他的敌人，完全不知道该说什么。

#如果你不赶快说点什么，你就会失去他了，#一号意识声音说。

%但是我该说什么？我怎么解释他带给我的感觉？我有多恨他……他就像一种痛苦的搔痒，但抓抓它让我多幸福……只要看到他就会毁了我的一天，因为我不得不记起他还存在……抓住飞贼的快乐只是因为我赢了他……如果没有他嘲讽的声音学校生活将永远不同……我有多需要他……他是我生命里唯一没有被那可笑的战争摧毁的东西……%二号意识说。

#放松，你这个傻瓜！就这么说！#

#除了战争的那部分和他不变的存在，#它思考后补充说。

*那太傻了，你听起来就像看了太多同人了。提到战争只会让他想到伏地魔，*三号意识补充说，哈利直道现在才知道有它存在。

%哦，是的，%二号精神喃喃的说。

哈利本来想问问什么是同人，但他决定现在应该集中精神不要失去马尔福。

安静。

#你该死的在等什么？等他永远离开你？#一号意识难以置信的问。

%赶快把话理清楚，%二号意识抱怨着。

最后，哈利说出了每一件事。他说的不是很清楚，但他把他脑子的所有想到的东西都说了出来。他激昂的演讲了几分钟，然后停了下来充满希望的看着德拉科。他的表情难以捉摸。痛苦的几分钟，他什么也没说。德拉科眨了几次眼。就在哈利准备放弃，打算用黄油啤酒去埋葬他的悲哀的时候，德拉科做了哈利最没有想到的事情。

完

（作者：开玩笑开玩笑，我没有那么邪恶；））

他哭了。哈利震惊的看着他。突然德拉科抱住了哈利，开始在哈利的肩头抽泣。“那……”他抽泣说，“是我听过的最甜蜜的话！”

“哦，”哈利说，松了口气但还是很震惊。他抱住德拉科，不确定的轻轻拍打他。德拉科打着嗝说。“我恨你，疤头。我不想做别人的敌人，只想做你的。”

哈利为这个昵称微笑起来。“我也恨你，雪貂脸。”

真正的完。


End file.
